1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image processing apparatus having an image forming device for forming an image on a recording medium and configured to supply the recording medium from a specific side (e.g., a rear side) of the apparatus. For instance, the known apparatus includes a supporter provided on the side of the apparatus for supporting the recording medium. A plurality of recording media can be set on the supporter. The recording media set on the supporter are supplied one by one by a supply roller provided on the side of the apparatus to the image forming device.
The known apparatus includes an image reading device at its upper portion, and the image forming device is disposed below the image reading device. In an instance where the image reading device is a flatbed image scanner, the image reading device is provided with a platen for supporting an original thereon and a cover configured to be pivotally movable between a closed position at which the cover covers the platen and an open position at which the cover is spaced apart from the platen. The thus configured cover sometimes incorporates an automatic document feeder (ADF).